Knowledge Is A Wonderful Thing
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Morag McDougal knows a lot of things. Like the fact that Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood are in love with each other, for example. And if they won't do anything about it, she and Parvati will. / LavenderLuna and the advantages of being locked in broom cupboards.


**For Camp Potter (Fireworks Show - write a LavenderLuna romance); Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity (Matha - Chance Calculation, Table 5, using the prompts hearing, Monday morning, grapefruit, cocktail dress, Morag McDougal and stream); the If You Dare Challenge (801. Trap); the Popular Song Competition (The Real Slim Shady) and the Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition (Hermes)**

* * *

Morag McDougal was the quiet girl, the one people usually overlooked. That usually translated into her knowing things that no one else did.

For example, she knew that Harry Potter wasn't really seeing Ginny Weasley like everyone thought, but Draco Malfoy instead. She knew that sometimes Padma's disappearances had nothing to do with studying like she claimed and everything to do with practising her vocal piece for her musical concert during the winter break.

And she knew that Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown were hopelessly in love with each other, even though they would never do anything about the fact.

Really, that was why she had decided to meet with Parvati, regardless of the fact that the two of them had nothing in common. Luna was one of the few people who noticed her, and no one could say that she wasn't a good friend.

* * *

She noticed Parvati as soon as she walked into the Tranfiguration corridor.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up," Parvati greeted her.

"Sorry," Morag replied, pushing a strand of hair that had come lose in her sprint to meet Parvati behind her ear. "I was held up Lisa – she wanted to talk about the Charms assignment, and I couldn't exactly tell her what I was going to meet you for."

"It's okay," Parvati said, flashing Morag an understanding smile. "I know how that can get – I do share a dorm with Hermione Granger after all."

"Anyways," the Ravenclaw girl said, "What are we going to do about the situation with Lavender and Luna?"

"Honestly?" Parvati said, "I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm tired of hearing Lavender talk about Luna and nothing else. I mean, I didn't expect our conversations to revolve around cocktail dresses and whether or not grapefruit is good colour for clothing – we've grown too much over the last year to even think about returning to that. However, I never imagined that I'd have to listen to Lav's lovesick ramblings again after she finally got over Ron, and the sooner the two of them get together, the easier it's going to be for me."

"I'd very much like to lock them in a cupboard together and take away their wands, you know," Morag said, eyes twinkling at the thought of doing just that.

"Normally, I'd be horrified by the thought," Parvati replied, "But like I said, Lavender's starting to grate on my nerves now. I think that might actually be a good idea."

"Brilliant!" Morag exclaimed, flashing Parvati a wide smile and resisting the urge to clap her hands at the successful formation of a plan. "So, when should we do it?"

"Monday evening," Parvati said decisively. Interpreting the confused look Morag threw her correctly, she continued, "If we do it over the weekend, there's every chance they'll just stare at the door until we give in and release them. Monday evening not only means class the next day, but also assignments given out, which means that they'll have to get over their stubbornness and admit their feelings just so they can get out on time."

"That's genius," Morag said approvingly. "I'll see you Monday morning to iron out the details then?"

"Of course," Parvati said as the two of them started to walk out of the corridor they had met in, both taking different directions to their respective House towers.

* * *

This was how Luna and Lavender found themselves locked in the west-wing third floor broom cupboard on Monday.

"What the hell are you playing at Parvati?" Lavender shouted as she was pushed unceremoniously on top of a waiting Luna.

"Nothing at all!" her best friend's voice came from outside. "Morag and I thought that this would be the best way to get you two morons to talk to each other about your feelings! The door is charmed to open once you do, and don't take too long! You've got three assignments to start working on!"

"Parvati, let me- damnit!" Lavender cursed, breaking off mid-sentence as she heard the other girl's retreating footsteps.

"I think Parvati's already left," a dreamy voice told her.

Lavender immediately stopped the stream of curses that was running through her mind at the sound of that voice. "I know," she said, blushing fiercely as she turned to look at Luna.

"I don't think they're about to let us out easily, you know," Luna continued.

"I know," Lavender groaned. "And we have to get out – there's no way we can miss all day of classes tomorrow, and I've got too much work to finish to be trapped here all night."

"One would think that you had a problem being here with me."

"Not at all," Lavender scrambled to say, "It's just that-"

"I know what you mean Lavender," Luna told her, a slight smile on her face, "I was just joking."

An embarrassed blush spread across Lavender's face. "Oh," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"I've watched you, you know," Luna said, completely ignoring Lavender's apology. "You don't think you're pretty anymore, do you?"

Lavender sighed. She had no idea why she was going to do this, but something inside her made her _want_ to open up to Luna in a way that she hadn't been able to do with anyone yet.

"Of course I'm not pretty anymore," she said with a touch of bitterness, motioning to the three lateral scars that marred her face. Even though it had been nearly three months since she had received them, they were still red an angry-looking, a quality that Madam Pomfrey and the Healers at St. Mungo's didn't think would fade over time. "Pretty girls don't have scars over their faces."

"Prettiness isn't in how a person looks, you know. My mother taught me that," Luna said, sounding incredibly rational for someone who was supposed to live in a dream world. "You're still pretty Lavender. Your scars don't matter."

"Luna-"

"Parvati said that we can't leave here until we talk about our feelings, didn't she?" Luna asked, changing subjects once again.

"She did, but I don't see wh-" Lavender started to say, sounding confused.

"I wonder how she knew," Luna murmured to herself, sounding like her dreamy self again for that moment.

"Knew what?" Lavender asked, getting more and more confused every second.

"Morag must have told her," Luna said, ignoring Lavender. "She's the only one who's _seen_."

"Seen wh-" Lavender's question was cut off by Luna's hand on her cheek and the press of Luna's lips on her own. For a moment, she wondered what was happening, but soon decided not to question it. She didn't know if this was a dream or not, only that she was loath to break away from the feelings Luna was eliciting in her.

Within a few moments, however, Luna broke away, stepping back from Lavender with a blissful smile flickering on the edges of her lips.

"I'd very much like to date you, Lavender Brown," she murmured.

"I'd like that too," Lavender said, sounding slightly dazed.

Before either of the girls could say or do anything else, a low click from the direction of the door indicated that they were free to leave.

"Well, I guess we should go thank our friends, shouldn't we?" Luna asked, holding out a hand to Lavender as she started to walk out.

"Lead the way," Lavender replied, eyes twinkling.

Parvati and Morag might be the most interfering friends in the world, but Lavender couldn't help but feel grateful towards them.

After all, without their actions, there was absolutely no way any of this would have happened.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this!  
**

**Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
